whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sunburst Computers
Sunburst Computers, once known as Sunburst Enterprises International, is a subsidiary company of Tellus Enterprises, which is itself a subsidiary of Pentex. Overview Sunburst Enterprises International was once an independent company in service of Pentex, but was overtaken by Tellus Enterprises to save it from bankruptcy and refurbished as Sunburst Computers, a subsidiary of Tellus. Their CEO, Donald Waits, was too eager in pushing corruption and tried to sell bane-possessed hardware that horribly misfired and damaged the reputation of the entire company. Tellus mainly used Sunburst as a distraction to supernaturals, who mainly examined hardware and rarely had the know-how to observe software for corruption. With the advent of handheld computers, Sunburst Computers has grown into one of the most advanced computer companies in the world, with few suspecting the new management being in league with forces of corruption. During the Occupy protests in 2011, Sunburst products were already in wide use, and their insidious influence slowly corrupted the movement with Wyrmish sympathies. Garou who watch how Sunburst products encroached what was once solely the Weaver's domain are worried, but except for the Glasswalkers, few try to tackle the issue. Methods Sunburst heavily invests into a "green" image that is designed to make them more environmentally friendly than other subsidiaries, which means that the taint their products spread is not as easily detected. That their products are also extraordinary cheap has caused them to be one of the most wide-spread Pentex product lines in the modern era. Sunburst Computers makes sure that every person involved in their products is affected by Wyrm-taint. Workers who build their products toil under inhumane conditions, and oversea workers are often pushed to their limits and sink into alcoholism and drug abuse. Customers who buy Sunburst products find them vulnerable and easy to break, with the only way to repair them being the Sunburst tech support, where rage and frustration build (and are billed) by the hour. Technical issues erase entire hard drives full of family pictures or important financial documents, and the backups — also produced by Sunburst — regularly fail. Data entered into a Sunburst product is secretly transferred to the headquarters, where the gathered data is sold to other companies for targeted advertising, with passwords and similar personal information being used for further access into the privacy of the customer. Sunburst also cooperates with several governments to supply them with surveillance of individuals suspected for terrorism. From its employees, Sunburst demands absolute dedication. Even more than other Pentex subsidiaries, Sunburst takes extra steps to make sure that the life of an employee is centered around their work, providing daycare for children, delivery services with food directly into the office, relaxation areas and bars and clubs on campus. Sunburst encourages independent development, but often steals them from its employees and publishes them uncredited. Certain employees are also implanted a microchip that is designed to cause them pain if they try to leave their work spaces. Products Most of Sunburst's products are produced in the Third World under sub par conditions, often involving child labor, blackmail and extortion. Most of its products are made from a combination of Wyrm-tainted plastics (provided by Rainbow Inc.) and non-biodegradable materials. Originally focused on computer hardware, Sunburst has recently expanded into the world of smartphones and tablets. * Sunpad * Solaris Apps While the consumers have their own smartphones in the Solaris, they also have a team of avid app developers for other platforms, who come primarily from Sunburst's employees' open-choice project work. One of the company's most popular is their password manager, "Combination". No longer do users have to worry about forgetting their passwords or managing the myriad different logins for their interests. Just install the app and all of the information is stored securely on Sunburst's cloud servers, allowing users access to other sites and apps with the touch of a button. The best part is that if they ever need to change passwords, merely press a button and Combination will handle the change and verification. While some people claim that this grants Sunburst the ability to misuse user passwords, the company leaves those issues to its legal department. Cynically, they claim that, as a leader in the technology field, they often receive more than their fair share of blame for the security weaknesses of third-party sites and applications. Gallery Sunburst5.jpg Sunburst4.jpg Sunburst3.jpg Sunburst2.jpg SUNBRUSTs.jpg References * * * * * Category:Pentex Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Wyrm